


Never Been A Saint, You're In Charge Of All My Bones

by teenuviel1227



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, I don't care if you're not into xReader, Jae and Brian are a polyamorous couple, Kinda plotless with a teeny bit of plot, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome, give it a shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenuviel1227/pseuds/teenuviel1227
Summary: In which you meet Jae and Brian while you’re on vacation and the rest is history--or the hottest night of your life.





	Never Been A Saint, You're In Charge Of All My Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. I’ll be back on October 20th with more plotsy fics. :) Grad school has been craysy and I hope this tides ya’ll over. In the meantime, you can follow me on Twitter (@teenuviel1227; just send a follow request as I’m locked) and/or hit me up on curiouscat (teenuviel1227). I tried to keep the language as gender-neutral as possible but it’s really hard especially re: items of clothing so this is female Reader for now. I’ll do a male Reader next time because I know that’s been requested too.
> 
> Title is a clumsy translation of part of a verse in 5 Sentidos by Dvicio & Taburete (link here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3LA8hq9plTY )

You notice Jae first--a vision as his platinum-blonde hair catches in the colorful lights, sweat beading on his nose, a sheen coloring his cupid’s bow as he licks his lips. His polo is peeled off and down, the baggy sleeves tied to his waist, his undershirt soaked from dancing. A silver cross-shaped earring dangles from one ear. Your mouth feels dry at the sight of him, the rest of you suddenly slick with a fire you haven’t felt in a while. The music is thumping so loudly you can hear your heart beating in your throat. The club is by the beach and the air is cool without being chilly, salty without being too humid. You’re sweating yourself, having had just enough drinks to let loose a little. Back in the city, you’d never let yourself bump and grind against strangers, never let your guard down like this--but it’s been a long year and you were just looking to get away from the city, away from the daily grind. Your bestfriend likes to say  _ work hard, party hard,  _ so you do. 

And then, of course, you get thirsty.

“Woah, easy.” A tall drink of water. Pale blonde hair, a grin that’s both dopey and confident, cocky and earnest.

You meet him at the bar where you find yourself begging the bartender for a cold glass of water after about an hour of dancing and talking to strangers on the floor. You’re parched. The bar tender hands you the glass but it’s slippery against your sweaty palms and Jae catches it in time--hands it to you as his free hand steadies you by the elbow. It tingles where you touch. 

“Thanks.” You grin, hoping that you’re being as charming as you are charmed. “I’m dying.”

He smiles back. You notice small dents by his nose where you figure glasses must rest most of the time.  _ Cute.  _ “Don’t die. We just met.” 

You down the glass, watch him watch you as you swallow, as you lick your lips, as you put the glass back down and wipe your mouth with the back of your hand. He raises an eyebrow. You grin.

“What?”

His smile widens, he holds out his hand. “Jae, by the way.”

You say your name, shake his hand. “Pleasure.”

“Hey babe, Dowoon says we can take the boat out--” You turn in time to see a man come up to Jae, loop an arm around his waist and plant a soft, flirtatious kiss on the lobe of his ear. On any other occassion you’d feel a pang of jealousy or confusion or maybe even anger--but instead you find yourself enthralled, find yourself pulled in like a fish on a hook. Jae’s boyfriend is gorgeous: dark hair swept up and off of his forehead, eyes that you swear could kill you if you looked into them long enough, and a wide mouth that’s both innocent and flirtatious in the way that it half-smiles in wonder, taking the sight of you in. The hairs on the back of your arms stand on-edge as he bites his bottom lip. His white shirt is plastered to his broad frame so that you can see every line, every sinew, every curve as it tapers in at the waist and lets out at the hip and dips into his tight, light blue jeans. “--oh. Sorry. Who’s our new friend?”

Jae introduces you. His name is Brian. They’re here on vacation too--Jae’s a composer and Brian’s a lyricist and once a year, they both make it a point to get away. You nod, telling them about work and how it’s been killing your soul, how you think they’re right about having to unwind, having to let yourself have the freedom to just run wild sometimes--especially in the face of an existential crisis about your career, about what it is that you’re supposed to be doing. . 

“Run wild, huh,” Brian says, grinning as he fondly touches your arm resting on the bar. You feel your heart skip a beat. “That sounds like a pretty good remedy to feeling jaded. You wanna come out with us on the boat? We could show you a good time.”

“Oh.” You blink, eyes darting from Brian to Jae. You’re certain of two things: first, Jae and Brian are definitely together. Second: they’re both definitely flirting with you. 

Jae laughs, holding your gaze--you can tell from the way that he’s looking at you that your cheeks are pink, that Jae knows it’s Brian’s charm that’s made you blush. 

“Bri, you’re coming on too strong.”

You grin, flustered. “Sorry. Sorry, I”m a bit new to all this and I just want to make sure I’m getting this right--”

Jae grins. “Brian and I are together but we like to think of ourselves as an open door. Mi casa es su casa, a sandwich that’s always got room for a bit of cheese, ya feel?”

“--so you two  _ are  _ flirting with me, I’m not crazy, right?”   


Brian lets out a soft laugh. “You’d be crazy  _ not  _ to get that. But yeah. You’re cordially invited into our bed. Or boat. Whatever. If you’re down for it.”

A beat of silence in an otherwise noisy room. The lights move, turning everything blue for a moment. You feel like you’re moving through water--and then you make up your mind. And then you think  _ oh what the hell, might as well live a little.  _

  
  


The boat is more like a small yacht--except instead of the usual underground room, there’s a small pit in the middle of it where a day bed’s been installed to fit, the border of fiberglass around it serving as a kind of bedside table. The air is cool and the water is the deepest, inkiest blue, the full moon like a silver plate against the black tapestry of sky. Jae stops far away enough from shore that no one would be able to point any of you out from the beach but close enough so that you aren’t crossing out into open water. 

Brian is sitting on the bed, getting everything set up--you hear the cork on the bottle of champagne pop, watch as he sets three glasses down and lets the bubbly sit in a bucket of ice. You feel your cheeks warm up again as you see him draw supplies out of a nearby bag: condoms, a bottle of lube. Your heart skips in your chest, wondering how you’re going to tell your bestfriend about this.  _ If  _ you’re going to tell your bestfriend about this.

Jae comes up to you, offers you the crook of his arm. He grins as you link arms, gesturing toward the bed, toward Brian.

“Shall we?”

“Let’s.”  
  


 

“You okay?” Brian asks softly as you down the first glass of champagne, sitting cross-legged on the outdoor bed, watching the sky above you. 

You nod. “Yeah, I’m fine. A bit nervous but fine.”

Jae smiles. “Look, hey, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. And you can back out at anytime--we’re happy to just hang out--”

“--no,” you say, letting your voice come out firmer than you have all night. “No, I want to do it. I want to do it with you guys.”

You let your gaze trace the air, going from Jae to Brian: pale, dark, lanky, broad, earth and fire--both beautiful in such different ways. You grin, sheepish, but more forward now, a bit more confident as you let your admission be both a fact and a catalyst for the night to come.

“I haven’t gotten laid in a while.” 

Brian raises an eyebrow. “Well, then. You’ve come to the right place.”

A look passes between them that you know is a kind of signal--a kind of code learned from years of shared intimacy. 

Jae grins, sets down his champagne glass. He moves closer toward you on the bed, fingertips moist from the glass as he cups your cheek and kisses you soft and slow but torrid, his tongue softly parting your lips, thumb tracing the outline of your cheek as he tilts you back into Brian’s embrace. You feel the bed shift as Brian comes up behind you so that your back is to his chest. Brian kisses your nape soft, slow, his hands coming to wind around your waist, one hand slipping under your shirt to softly palm at your nipples through the fabric of your swimsuit, the other undoing the button on your shorts. You feel yourself tense, feel your nipples harden at Brian’s touch, feel that familiar ache between your legs, hear yourself let out a sigh as you tilt your head back against Brian’s shoulder.

When Jae pulls away, you’re breathless. He leans in to kiss Brian--you watch them as they kiss, hot and heavy, all tongue and teeth, your heart pounding in your chest, knowing that you’re throwing all caution to the wind with what you’re about to do next.  _ They’re beautiful.  _ You move your hand softly, slowly down Jae’s torso, palming him through his board shorts. He gets hard against you, starts to grind slowly, slowly. You lean back against Brian, who loops an arm around your waist and starts to arch his back, searching for friction. 

They pull away from each other and you let out a soft sigh as Jae pulls you softly toward him by the hips so that you’re lying down, the stars and the moon silhouetting both of them in the moonlight. Brian grins, kisses your forehead. 

“Let us take care of you, alright?”

You let out a slow breath, feeling your back arch as Jae slips off your shorts, the bottoms of your swimsuit. Brian undoes the string of your bikini top, tossing it off to the side. Jae lowers himself between your legs, kisses the insides of your thighs. Your hands grasp the sheets. Brian grins, takes your hands and holds them up over your head, pinning your arms to his sides, by his waist. 

“Just enjoy,” Brian whispers into your ear, hovering over you and leaning to softly take one breast into his mouth and then the other, sucking, licking, keeping your arms bound so that you writhe and thrash in ecstasy.

Your hips buck, you let out a loud moan. Jae pushes your legs open and licks at that hot, pulsing heart between them, tongue swirling softly over that bead of pleasure. You feel electricity run throughout you--all of it almost too much, your senses heightened, your inhibitions flung from the decks of your mind. 

You look up at Brian, who lets off long enough for you to whisper, gruff.

“Let me blow you.” 

He grins, lets you undo the button on his jeans, the sound of the zipper being undone inciting a grin from Jae as he starts to slip one finger and then two into you as he licks, each push and withdrawal sending ecstasy like lightning down your spine. The bed is wet beneath you. Brian’s half-hard--and as you take him into your mouth, feel him harden, grow. You lick at the tip of his cock, let him thrust softly into your mouth as he holds you firmly but gently by the hair.

“Oh fuck, that feels good--” 

The sound coming from both ends of you is slick, wet, slippery. Jae gets on his knees, grins as he opens a packet of condoms, tosses it to Brian. Brian catches them and grins, softly pulling out of your mouth. You gasp for breath, blood rushing to your face at the sudden absence of contact.

Brian grins, sits up against the edge of the bed, pats his lap. You grin at the sight of his hard cock straining against the condom. 

You get up as if in a trance, the evening alive with lust, with excitement. You straddle him, putting your arms around him as slowly guide him to your hole and bring yourself down. He lets out a slow breath, closing his eyes, letting his arms tighten around your waist as he pushes into you. Your thighs quiver, you let out a slow breath of your own before you lean in to kiss him and start to thrust, start to follow that line of pleasure that builds and builds and builds inside you. Brian moans into your ear before slipping two fingers into your mouth. You suck, lick until they’re soaked--and then he lowers his fingers to your clit, rubbing you to the rhythm of his fucking.

“Fuck--Bri--” 

“--oh god, that’s good--”

“You guys are so fucking hot.” Jae lets out a soft chuckle and you look back at him long enough to see that he’s taken off his clothes, that he’s standing in the moonlight like a god made of milk and honey in the silver moonlight. His cock is hard and leaking, heavy against his thighs. He walks toward you, takes himself in his hand and softly pushes the head of his cock against your lips. 

“Good girl.” You let him in, letting the tip of his cock hit the back of your mouth, balancing the act of making Jae moan, of feeling his fingers tighten their grasp in your hair, and the pleasure of feeling Brian push into and out of you, of him bringing you to the edge of climax and back.

You feel your throat pulse--hear yourself resist the urge to gag. Softly, Jae pulls out, kissing you softly before moving toward Brian, who grins and pulls Jae toward him by the hips, taking all of him into his mouth with a rush of lust, of hunger. You feel a thrill run up your spine you as you go faster, faster, riding Brian with everything you’ve got. You watch his face tremble with ecstasy, a mirror of Jae’s own smirk as his eyes are half-shut in pleasure, watching you with Brian as he fucks Brian’s mouth, reaches down to play with your nipples and then Brian’s. 

Brian breaks first--cums into the condom hot and hard and fast, half-choking on Jae’s cock as he holds you down by the waist, shuddering from orgasm. You grin--cocky yourself, proud at what you’ve done--and then Jae is pinching your nipples, is fucking into Brian’s mouth slower, more lazily to focus on you. And then Brian is rubbing your clit relentlessly, watching the way that you tremble at his touch and then honing in on the signal: focusing on that spot until he goes that bit harder, that bit faster, and you cum, shaking, trembling against them both. You collapse against Brian, both of you sweaty, both of you sated.

You both glance up at Jae who pulls his cock out of Brian’s mouth. You and Brian meet each other’s eye and wordlessly pull Jae between you, both of you licking, lapping at his cock, taking turns with the tip, with the shaft, with the base. 

“Oh fuck--” Jae’s legs tense as he takes himself into his own hands and you and Brian wait, open-mouthed and lust-lorn as Jae cums against both of your lips, all sighs and soft names and curses as Brian licks up most of it, as you take what’s left. And then Brian kisses you--and then kisses Jae and all of you have drunk of the nectar of the night, sated and sweaty and exhausted against each other.

“Good god,” you say, lying between them, breathless.

Brian lets out a laugh. “You can say that again.”

You and Jae speak in unison.

“Good god.”


End file.
